


Tragic Beginnings

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Het, Missing Scenes - Entropy (S11 E11)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of tainted love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was very loosely based on the hug shared between Savannah and Spencer and I'm playing loose with the events of Entropy. I hope you enjoy my foray into an offbeat couple and het pair at that from me. R & R. Let me know what you think. :)

Savannah met Spencer at his apartment with the file folders that he wanted and found herself pressed against the entry wall with Spencer kissing her. Their meetings normally ended up with them in some sort of sexual position. The first time was a surprise to them both but after a couple of nonsexual visits, the two were pulled back into the kissing and sex once again. Savannah underestimated Spencer’s prowess and once she got over her initial shock she found herself wearing lingerie under her work scrubs as she normally made her way there after work first.

Spencer pulled away and tossed the files onto the table next to them before he picked Savannah up in his arms and carried her back to his room. After he laid her on the bed he said as he stripped her out of her scrubs and down to her undergarments, “You’re so beautiful Savannah. Derek doesn’t know what he has, does he?”

“No he doesn’t Spencer.”

Spencer slipped out of his clothes and covered her body with his. She initiated the next round of kissing and wrapped her leg around the back of his thigh and rubbed herself against him. “We need a condom.” Spencer panted against Savannah’s lips.

“I’m good Spencer. I just want to feel all of you today.”

Spencer returned her kiss and said, “A condom. If Derek finds out, he’ll run DNA and everything and then things won’t be pretty.”

“Fine.” Savannah sighed. She let Spencer get supplies and get himself ready. He kept her ready and pushed inside of her when he had himself ready and slick. 

He gripped her hips as he drove into her and she ran her nails over his back. That was a small kink for Spencer and he kissed her. She rolled her hips and moaned as he brought her closer to the edge. The two panted and moaned as they both fell into their orgasms. Savannah flipped them over and while Spencer was catching his breath she pulled the condom off and worked him back hardness.

“Fuck Van.” Spencer moaned as Savannah got her wish. She rode him hard and Spencer enjoyed every second. She leaned over Spencer and laced their fingers together and she worked his senses - tasting her breasts, her stealing his breath as she kissed him deeply, moaning and telling him how good he felt, and marking his collarbone.

After Savannah milked him for two more orgasms, she collapsed next to him and he held her in his arms. “You know this is going to have to end soon.”

“I know and it’ll be best for everyone.” Spencer said as he rubbed circles on her shoulder.

Savannah propped herself up and stroked Spencer’s hair and ran her thumb over his lips. “This has been nice. You’re better than Derek in bed.”

“Why are you still with him then?”

“How would your team, your family, react to mine and Derek’s breakup and then I’m all of a sudden dating you, their resident geek and genius?” She gave him a another kiss and he nibbled her bottom lip.

“They would be angry for a while but we could find happiness and Derek could always find another woman.” 

“I love you Dr. Spencer Reid.”

“I love you too Savannah Hayes.” Spencer said as he pulled her down to kiss her again and his hands went over her back and cupped the curve of her ass. 

Savannah moaned and then pulled away. “I need to take a shower Spencer and redress to go home.”

Spencer tightened his grip and mumbled, “I can buy us any home you want.”

“You know life doesn’t work like that Spencer.”

“I know but I can always try.” Spencer let her go and went to get out of bed himself. He had work to do if he and his team were going to catch the Dirty Dozen.

Savannah’s fingers skimmed Spencer’s back as he moved away. She knew they had other work to do but she couldn’t help the fleeting thought of what life could be like if she was with Spencer instead of Derek. She could see that they’d work hard for what they had. She could see herself with Derek but knew after this short time with Spencer things weren’t looking so bright. She had a lot to think about.

Spencer pulled sleep pants on and Savannah went to Spencer’s bathroom to shower. Spencer wasn’t expecting company outside of Savannah so to hear someone pounding and yelling through the door surprised him when he made it to his living room. He went to the door and noticed Derek through the peephole. No way to warn Savannah, he flips his locks open and sends a silent prayer he could live through this case, and let Derek inside.

Derek glanced at Spencer’s state of undress and with a file folder in his hand. He took in the red mark on Spencer’s collarbone and Derek asked, “Where is she?”

“Shower.” Spencer squeaked.  
“When she’s done we’re going to talk and then after this case I’m going to beat your sorry ass to a pulp. Go get dressed.”

Spencer moved quickly to his room and threw on the clothes he had on when Savannah arrived and then Savannah came out of the shower in just a short towel. Savannah frowned at Spencer seeing him dressed and Spencer said, “Derek’s in the living room. Get dressed and keep your cool.”

“What is he doing here?” She asked as she pulled on her clothes and tied her hair in a messy bun.

“I don’t know but he knows about us.”

“I’m sorry Spencer.”

“Don’t be Van.” Spencer whispered as he cupped her cheek.

“Oh my God.” Derek said from the bedroom door. They jumped apart and both dropped their heads. Derek looked over his ex girlfriend and the person he thought was his best friend and he said, “Forget everything I said about beating you to a pulp Spencer. Kiss her like you would in private with no prying eyes.”

Spencer and Savannah looked at Derek and Spencer asked, “What?”

“Kiss her dammit.”

Spencer turned to Savannah and wrapped an arm around her waist and his other hand found her hair. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently before they got lost in the emotions of what they felt. Savannah had her arms around Spencer’s shoulders and her fingers tangled in his hair.

Derek knew he asked for it but he saw so many things between the two of them. Their relationship might have just started recently but it was everything that he and Savannah were not. The two were an unlikely pair if ever there was one but Derek couldn’t fault what they felt for the other. He let the two finish the kisses naturally and then said, “After this case I’m gone. I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Savannah, about a move to Chicago but you have a life here so I’m going to work on getting that going for myself.” Derek rubbed his head and said, “I’m sad and disappointed I’m losing people I love and trust but it’s all going to work out. The house is yours to do with Savannah. Sell it or live in it but I’ll have my stuff gone in the next couple of weeks.”

Savannah moved towards Derek and said, “Things just happened. I’m sorry Derek.”

“Don’t worry about it. I hope you two are happy and can build a life together.”

Spencer said, “I’m very sorry.”

“Don’t apologize Spencer. You’re not sorry. I don’t care what you feel right now. I’ll get through this case, only because this is one of biggest we’ve ever done and then I’ll be gone.”

“I’ll miss you.” Spencer said.

“I’ll miss you too but you know we can’t go back to what it was before.”

“I know.” Spencer whispered.

“I’ll see you guys later. Take good care of her.”

“I will.”

Derek left Spencer’s apartment so he didn’t have to see the new couple. He couldn’t believe that he had just condoned Spencer and Savannah’s relationship. He sat in his truck and rested his head on his steering wheel. The last thought he had in his head before he drove off was that of Spencer pulling Savannah close to him and Savannah wrapping her arm around Spencer’s back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep rolling with this idea and see what happens. I have stuff happening in this chapter and if I get a good response I'll redo a few tags. Let me know. Thanks to everyone who has supported the odd pairing of Spencer/Savannah.

Derek Morgan reported to Aaron Hotchner’s after he left Spencer’s apartment. He was torn about what to do - Savannah was his girl and somehow Spencer stole her from him but he knew that cheating was a two person act - he would put in for his transfer and wish his team good luck for the future. He knocked on Hotch’s door and Hotch waved him in. Hotch looked up and asked, “Did you find anymore information on the Dirty Dozen?”

Derek shut the door and rubbed his head. He answered, “Any information on the Dirty Dozen ask Reid. He’s been meeting with Savannah for research purposes.”

Hotch put his pen down and asked, “What’s going on then? You rarely come up here voluntarily.”

“I’m asking if I can put in a transfer to the Chicago field office. I was going to ask under different circumstances but after this case is closed out I want to take time and close out my business here and then transfer out.”  
“What happened Derek?”

“Under different circumstances I would tell you something different but Savannah and I have broken up. I was going to still ask for the transfer but take Savannah with me. As of this morning that’s no longer the case. She has a life here and it’s not with me.”

Hotch was stunned by Derek’s admission and he said, “I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks Hotch.”

“You’re welcome Derek. Turn in your requests and I’ll get it authorized asap.”

“You’ll have them by this afternoon.” Then Derek left Hotch’s office for his own.

Garcia saw Derek’s retreating form going to his office and decided to follow and check on him. She knocked on his door and he waved her in. She closed his door back and asked, “What’s the matter Honey bear?”

“Can you sit down and when I’m finished please not go crazy on the involved parties?” Derek asked as he leaned against his desk in front of Penelope.

“What is going on honey?” Penelope said as she grabbed at his closest hand.

“Savannah and I have broken up…”

“Oh Derek. When did that happen? Do I need to pull out my secret weapons?”

“Don’t go crazy on her please. I think it was coming up anyways, I just couldn’t see it until this morning.”

“What happened?”

“She seemed to be in throws of an affair.”

Garcia’s face screwed up into her version of a scowl and she asked, “And what kind of a brute of a man would steal something good from you my honey bunches?”

“A skinny genius.” Derek didn’t elaborate and let Garcia come to her own conclusions.

Penelope put her hand to her mouth and she asked, “Our skinny genius? Our Pretty Boy?”

“Yes him but don’t hold him responsible. We’ve squared away our differences and I’m putting in my transfer to Chicago.”  
“Chicago? You can’t leave us!” Garcia said as she stood up.

“I was planning on asking Savannah to go with me but she has a life here. Don’t focus on the affair Penelope. We weren’t solid before it started and she and Reid fit better in their own odd way than we ever did.”

“But you two are Barbie and Ken.”

“We haven’t been that in a long time.”

“Let me strip him of his Ph.Ds and all of his writings….”

Derek glared at her and said, “Don’t mess with him at all. We squared things away.”

“Fine but don’t think I’ll be nice to him ever again since he ruined your happiness.”

“He didn’t ruin my happiness. I’m as much to blame as he is and Savannah.”

Penelope frowned and said, “Fine but I’m still not going to be nice to him.”

“Once we’re done at the restaurant then I’m going on leave but if I hear you brought any kind of harm to him or Savannah then I will come back and you won’t like me when I do.”

Garcia frowned and said, “You’re protecting him even after he stole your girlfriend?”

“Our relationship has definitely changed and he knows it but they have something that Savannah and I never did.” 

Penelope took in Derek’s slumped shoulders and frown and said, “Fine. I won’t mess with the doctor’s reputation or strip his school records et cetera and I won’t mess with Savannah’s stuff either but I won’t be nice.”

“You don’t have to be nice but at work be cordial and professional at least. That’s all I ask.”

“Okay. Is there any way to keep you here?”

“Nothing’s really tying me to D.C. anymore. Plus my family is in Chicago.”

Penelope Garcia made a split decision and stepped close to Derek. She cupped his face with both hands and pressed her lips to his. She pulled away quickly and said, “I’m sorry Derek. When you’re ready I’d like to move to Chicago with you. I can do my job from anywhere.”

“Pen you know this changes the whole playing field. I like you but I’m not sure where it is. Things just ended with Savannah and I don’t want to start things with someone else no matter how well I know them.”

“Reid is with Savannah. If you decide something, they can’t say anything.”

“Give me time Penelope. I’m going to go home to Chicago and sort things out.”

“Keep in touch.” She said as she backed away to the door knowing that was the best action. 

“I will Penelope.”

Garcia went back to her office and decided that Derek would make the right decision.


End file.
